Renegades
by NaiveLove
Summary: I had the boy every Soc girl wanted to date. A jock. Handsome, smart, and witty, Bob was that kinda guy. So I had no reason to be checking Dallas Winston out from across the parking lot. It was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little something I wrote out of boredom. Maybe it'll turn into a chaptered story, I have no idea. Feeling a little writers block from my other story, and this is just an idea I've had for a while. Enjoy. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I guess I'll go cry now. :P **

I had to stop looking. It was _wrong_. I had a boyfriend. I didn't _need_ that hood. I lived in a perfect neighborhood, complete with mansions and Mustangs parked in the neat little driveways with freshly cut lawns, and birdbaths out front. I had the boy every Soc girl wanted to date. A jock. Handsome, smart, and witty, Bob was that kinda guy. So I had no reason to be checking Dallas Winston out, from across the parking lot. It was _wrong_.

"Cherry? Are you even _listening_?" Irina snapped. I jumped, looking over at her guiltily. "What were you staring at?" she asked, and her and Marcia totally started checking the damn greasers out.

"Ohh, that one's cute." Marcia cooed, giggling and pointing. Irina grinned.

"Yeah of course! That's _Sodapop Curtis _dummy." Irina rolled her eyes.

"I know!" Marcia laughed, "He sure is something." I smiled a little. Irina and Marcia were my best friends for a reason. They didn't judge as harshly as most girls, and actually didn't mind greasers all that much. Especially if they were nice. That's why Marcia liked Two-Bit so much. They were two peas in a pod. I heard the unmistakable sound of greaser girls giggling, and looked up again. Four giggling, trashy looking girls were stumbling their way over to the boys we'd previously been awwing over. "Eye candy" was what Irina would later explain to our other "friends". I felt some sort of pang in my stomach when one of the girls bumped hips with Dally. I wasn't _jealous_. I…kept staring. He grinned down at her, as she only cleared his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her into him so that his arms hugged her like a scarf. She giggled, twisting their legs together. I looked away…angrily? _Why_ was I angry? I _wasn't_.

"That girl sure is lucky, she's got Curtis!" Irina sighed, glancing at the blonde holding Sodapop's hand. I could tell she was a natural blonde, unlike the girl wrapped around Winston. But I couldn't say she wasn't pretty. Oh no, Dallas' girl was stunning. Fake, but _sexy_. Another pang of jealousy. Maybe if I was that good-looking….I shook my head. What was I thinking? I looked back at the girl. She was petite, shorter then me even, and that was saying something. Her hair was blonde, not white blonde like Dally's, but darker. It was twisted up ontop of her head, in a clip with a few strands hanging loose around her face. It was shiny and silky looking. Her green eyes seemed to be permanently set in a narrowed, mean way. Her eyes were slicked with an overdosage of charcoal liner, and her lashes _had_ to be fakes. Her lips were full and kissable, tinged red with lipstick, and her cheeks were an even rosy shade. But her outfit was what dubbed her greasy. It was a total giveaway. She had on a lowcut black shirt that showed _way_ to much cleavage, with her green lacey bra poking out of the top. Her already short skirt was riding up her thin, tanned legs, and her black heels looked deadly. She was decked out in all black, except for a white belt that hung loose around her flat waist. She had a chain running around her neck with a ring strung onto it. It looked to be a class ring, with a big blue stone in the center of the gold. It was a sign she was somebody's girl. Dally's. I sighed, looking away and feeling sick. Marcia and Irina, unphased by the girls, kept checking the boys out.

"Ooh, Randle." Irina said, with a sigh. "He's something as well!"

"Sure," Marcia said, her gaze fixed dreamily upon the arriving Two-Bit.

"Hey, there he is." Irina giggled, as Marcia stared after Two-Bit. "That's the one who walked with you from the movies, right?" Irina whispered to Marcia.

"Yes." Marcia said shortly, watching Two-Bit wrap his arms around a sandy blonde's waist. She jumped in surprise, then upon realizing she wasn't in any danger, her face split into a grin. Marcia looked on with narrowed eyes.

"C'mon." I said quietly, "Let's wait inside instead."

"OK." Marcia agreed quickly.

"Why?" Irina protested.

"I'm cold." I lied.

"But…oh fine." Irina agreed. We turned our heels on the greasers who hadn't even noticed us and entered the little diner. It was a neutral place, built strategically in middle class ground. I huffed, taking a window seat. I was sickened upon realizing we could still see the group from our seats. Irina was still oggling over Soda, but Marcia was looking away. I couldn't help but notice the way in which Dallas held the girl, almost roughly. His hand gripped her hip, and they seemed to move in sync, him pulling her. Marcia was looking on with narrowed eyes as well. I kicked her under the table. She snapped out of it, blushing madly. She shrugged at me, looking embarrassed. I sighed.

"Those girls look awful." I said almost scornfully. Irina looked up in surprise.

"So?" she asked, bewildered. "That isn't our problem. Of course they look awful, they're greasey girls. But they do have some _nice_ boyfriends."

"Excuse me?" a long arm reached out and snaked around Irina's waist, pulling her upward. She shrieked in surprise.

"Will!" she exclaimed, laughing. He grinned down at her.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Is my girl checking out those dirty _hoods_?" he said it almost playfully, as if he didn't really have anything against greasers at all. I liked Will Daniels. He was a good guy, and Irina was lucky to have snatched a guy like him.

"Baby, they don't have a thing on you!" she cried, as he lifted her up off her feet.

"That's what I thought." he teased. Marcia laughed, getting up. I followed.

"Hey Will," Marcia said, pulling her sweater closer around her.

"Where's Randy and Bob?"

"Aw, they're waitin' outside baby." Will said, pulling Irina close by the waist. Marcia smiled up at him, before going off to find Randy. I hung closer to Irina, walking along with them. Once outside, I saw that Will hadn't been lying. Not that I didn't trust him. Marcia was already in Randy's arms, grinning up at him. Bob was there also, waiting for me. He grinned lopsidedly at me, beckoning me closer. I hugged him softly, before leaning back to look up at his face.

"Where have you girls been?" he asked.

"Around." I answered simply, with a grin. Suddenly, I had to get away from the place. I was itching to get to the party the boys had promised to take us to. I glanced back over at the greasers once more, to find them heading off in the opposite direction towards their side of town. Bob caught me looking.

"C'mon," he said quietly, "Let's go." I took his hand, and followed my friends to the cars. I tried thinking about the party, and how fun it'd be. I thought about Bob, and my home life. I thought about my friends, and my little sister, and parents, and anything that would get my mind off Dallas Winston. Bob snapped me out of it.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. I shrugged, looking up at him.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. He looked at me carefully, and then pulled me in for a hug before opening my door.

"No reason." he said. I let him help me into the car next to Marcia. I kept my eyes out the window while we drove deeper into our side of town. It was getting darker, and when Bob opened the door to let me out, I tried to shed the little daydreams of the towheaded greaser I somehow hated and loved at the same time. I laughed along with my friends, my hand entertwined with Bob's. I didn't _need_ any greaser, I had everything I needed right here. But, as I ran up the front lawn of the big house raging with a promising party, I knew I couldn't ignore the difference between need, and _want_

**Reviews make me happyyyy! Just letting ya know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know this story has probably long been forgotten, but I had always wanted to continue it. I just never knew how. This is a breakthrough chapter, so it's short and I wrote it in about an hour. I just got a new battery for my laptop (which has been dead for a month now!) so I went on a writing frenzy. I haven't been able to write…all my reviews and reading have been done over the amazingness of my ipod, which frankly, sucks. So I finally can get back to writing, and doing my summer homework. Yay. School starts Aug. 30****th****! I'm gonna be a freshman (eek!) in high school. Wish me luck…ANYWAYS! I hope everyone who wanted me to continue with this enjoys. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Outsiders, but I wish I did.**

"Leave me alone." I murmured, sweeping my shoes into my arms and heading towards the door. I wasn't going to look at him.

"Cherry, please." Bob begged, tripping over the couch, and coming up behind me. I felt his hand on my waist. "Don't touch me." I couldn't seem to make myself mad. I was acting unnaturally calm for someone who had just caught her boyfriend cheating on her. "C'mon Cherry, you're being ridiculous!" he whined, drawing me in by my wrist. I yanked myself away, not saying a word, and walked out the front door. I could feel his eyes on me as I made my way across the damp grass and over to my car. Only when I slammed the door, did Bob finally turn away from where he was standing, and retreat back inside his house. Probably back to that girl in his room. I flung my tiny white shoes over my shoulder and into the back seat. Bob had bought them for me. I yanked hard on the chain around my neck, and tossed it out the window into the dewy grass. The class ring strung around it sparkled beautifully in the misty morning sun. Then, I rolled up my window, and took off for home as quickly as I could.

_…_

"I'm so sorry, Cherry." Marcia's arm was wrapped comfortingly around my shoulders. I had went home and finding my father's car in the driveway, had turned around and headed for Marcia's. Marcia's family was very refreshing. They weren't like many other families on our side of town. They had come into money surprisingly when Marcia's great grandmother passed away and left all her money to Marcia's mom. They had been an average family, middle class. But now they were living here on the west side with their new found fortune. Marcia seemed a little more accepting, and in a way, a little more naïve. She didn't quite understand the bitter rivalry between the west and east sides. All the middle class kids were like that.

"I'm fine." my voice strained. Marcia smiled at me.

"I know." she said. "Obviously he wasn't worth it."

"Yeah." but my insides were starting to smart. The concept of it was starting to dawn on me. What really did me in was when Randy pulled into the driveway. Marcia, forgetting my pain in a fit of joy, squealed.

"Randy's here!"

And I started to cry. Salty tears slipped down my icy cheeks, tangling in with my scarlet waves. I clutched my arms around myself, trying to keep it together. I _had_ cared about Bob. But evidently, the affection wasn't returned. The image was forever tattooed deeply into my mind. I had heard the voices before I had realized what was happening.

"Mmmm…" her voice was a sweet sound. Like tinkling bells. Her giggles still swirled in my head. "Bob!" she shrieked, laughing. His voice was muffled.

"Mm..I…love…you." he said breathily. My heart contracted, and I pushed the door open, willing the thought that had popped into my head to be untrue. My eyes widened in shock and hurt.

"Cherry!" Bob gasped, his lips leaving the girl's neck. She self consciously pulled the sheets up over her chest. I cringed, looking away. Articles of clothing lay strewn across Bob's bedroom, and over his bed, which he was now stumbling out of. He was rapidly trying to pull his pants on, but I streaked out of that bedroom like the devil was chasing me, pausing just long enough to grab the pair of shoes I had left there…

"Cherry! Cherry!" Marcia was shaking my shoulder. I finally looked up at her, wiping the wetness from my eyes. She sighed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Just dozed off, I guess." she looked at me worriedly.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked. "I can cancel the plans I made with Randy." she looked concerned, but I could tell she wanted to go out.

"No." I said, getting up and smoothing down my skirt. "I…have to go home anyway." that was a complete lie. There was no way I was going home when my dad was there. He hadn't been home in a month. He couldn't just show up whenever he wanted to. I knew my parents were on the brink of divorce, and I didn't want to get mixed up in that right now.

"Okay." Marcia said uncertainly, picking up her caramel colored purse. "We'll talk later. I'll invite Irina and Gracie over and we'll make you feel better, alright?" she smiled, hugging me. I forced a smile.

"Alright." I agreed. Maybe that was what I needed. Marcia left, and I followed suit quickly. I couldn't sit around moping in her bedroom. I hopped in my car, unsure of where I was headed. All I knew was that I needed to get out of the neighborhood.

**Please, you are welcome to tell me how badly that sucked. Not really. But I'd TRULY appreciate some constructive criticism wonderfulness. REVIEW if you read this! Tell me whatever you want. -Meg.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I actually updated faster than I expected myself to! That is thanks to all the wonderful reviews I got when I decided to continue the story! So I'd like to thank GreaserGirlie, GoldenScorpio11, and THG123 for their wonderful reviews and support! Thank you guys! (: I'm glad I got this chapter out because I don't know how much I'm going to be able to write lately! School is crazy, (I just started 9****th**** grade!) and volleyball just started so I have practice after school everyday, and blah blah blah! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and don't forget to review! More reviews = quicker updates! They inspire me to write! (:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Outsiders! Ahhh. **

I wrapped my hand around the warm mug, inhaling the scent of the Dairy Queen coffee. The place was unusually busy for 10:00 at night, and I found myself slightly annoyed. I had gone looking for a peaceful place to think. But instead found myself surrounded by busy chatter. I pulled my legs up onto the booth, and tucked them under myself. The coffee was too hot, and burned my throat on the way down, but I didn't care. I couldn't get my mind off of Bob. I stared warily out the window, watching the late night traffic, and the people in the parking lot. I watched a giggling couple make their way from their car and across the pavement. The girl was laughing hysterically, and kept shoving the boy playfully. He laughed right back, and wound an arm around her shoulders. She quieted down, leaning her head on his arm, as he pushed the door open for her. I wished fervently for a warm arm to snuggle into. I took another sip of coffee and closed my eyes. I wished I had never walked in on them. I wished it was the way it was before. Everything was so simple a few days ago. Me, Bob, Randy, and Marcia double dating. Grabbing food, seeing movies, going to parties. Bob had always been slightly distant, but I never assumed he'd cheat on me. I chewed the inside of my cheek, and drank the rest of the coffee. I was just about to get up and pay, when I heard my name being called.

"Well hello there, Cherry!" a cheerful voice called out to me. I looked up, not expecting to run into anyone I knew. I was surprised to find a grinning Two-Bit Mathews in front of me.

"Hi Two-Bit." I said quietly, tracing the rim of the coffee mug. Two-Bit unaware of my sour mood, sat down across from me, still all smiles.

"What in the world brings you here on this fine Sunday night?" I could hear him tapping his foot on the linoleum. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Just wanted to get away, I guess." I sighed, propping my chin up on my hand. He seemed to finally catch on to my sadness.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, his smile fading slightly, into more of a concerned look.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm fine." I said, pushing the mug away from me, and sitting up straight. "Absolutely _fine_." I snapped. I crossed my arms. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Seems like something's botherin' you. And I wouldn't guess a Soc like you to eat in this dump. If you came here, you mustn't of wanted anyone to see you." he observed. I was surprised. I had never pegged Two-Bit as a very observant person. Apparently he was more aware then I gave him credit for. I had never really considered him a greaser either. He wasn't like the other boys in that respect. Or what I thought of when I thought of a greaser. But then again, neither was Ponyboy or Johnny. I looked up, and I could feel the angry tears rising in my eyes.

"I caught my boyfriend cheating on me." even I could recognize the embarassment and anguish in my voice. Two-Bit looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." he said, looking down at the table awkwardly. I sighed, studying the tabletop as well. Then suddenly, Two-Bit's head popped back up, and he was grinning at me again. I looked up feeling startled at the sudden shift in his mood.

"I know exactly what you need!" he shouted gleefully. I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. He grinned mischievously at me, and suddenly I felt wary.

"You need a night out on the town!" he cried, jumping up and grabbing my arm, tugging me along.

"Two-Bit, I didn't pay yet!"

"Who cares!"

"Oh." he pushed the door open, still holding my wrist. He was pulling me towards what I guessed was his car. Suddenly, I wondered if he was drunk or something.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, as he looked dumbfounded at his car. He ignored my question.

"Damn! I locked the keys in the car." he shouted, tugging on the door handle. I groaned out loud.

"I'm going home." I said, turning towards my car.

"Wait! You have a car!" Two-Bit exclaimed snagging my keys out of my fingers, and taking off towards my Sting Ray.

"Two-Bit, wait!" I ran after him, and hopped in the passenger side of my car, just as he started it. "Where the heck are we going?" I repeated impatiently.

"I _told_ you!" he exclaimed. "I'm taking you out for a night, so you can forget about your stupid ass cheater of a boyfriend!" he acted like this was the best plan anyone had every thought up. I rolled my eyes.

"Two-Bit I'm not a _guy_. I'm a girl!"

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, pulling out of the parking lot with a grin.

"That boys do not do this for girls."

"And?"

"So it seems kind of like a _date_."

"Your word, not mine! And sorry Cherry, I have a girlfriend. Don't get your hopes up."

"Oh god."

Two-Bit was going well over the speed limit, and laughing hysterically at himself. In a wild thought I wondered if he were insane. He sure acted like it sometimes.

"Two-Bit, for the last time, where are you taking me?" I shouted over the radio, which he had turned up full blast.

"It's a surprise!" he shouted back, and began singing along to The Beach Boys. I rolled my eyes, guessing that I'd have to along with him. I couldn't help but notice he was driving deeper and deeper into the East Side. I worried about this, but knew if it came to anything, Two-Bit would protect me. Hopefully. I knew for a fact if Two-Bit took me anywhere on the East Side everyone would know right away where I came from. Obviously, I wasn't a greaser. Could I have dressed any Socier? I cursed myself for that, but knew I couldn't do anything about it. There was no way I'd blend in. Two-Bit was still singing along, and I tried to block him out. He was a god awful singer. Loud, too. He was belting it out, with all the windows rolled down. Suddenly, he jerked the car off into a parking lot, and I saw where he was taking me. He grinned innocently at me.

"No." I stated rather calmly, shaking my head. He only grinned in returned.

"C'mon! It'll be funnnn! I promise." he said, nodding.

"No, Two-Bit! There is no way I'm going in _there_!"

"I come here all the time! Looks like there's a great party going on!"

"Two-Bit, you are not taking me to _Buck's_!"

**Pleaseeeee review! Reviews make my entire day! (: **

**-Meg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I finally got around to posting the next chapter! Yay for me! I'm not completely happy about this chapter, so let me know what you think. It definitely could have been better, but I was at a loss for this chapter. It was hard to write, and I must have rewritten it a dozen times. I just couldn't decide on the perfect way for her and Dally to finally come face to face. Review and let me know how I did! Oh, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! They were so amazingly inspiring. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own The Outsiders. But honestly, how many of you actually believed I did? **

"C'mon Cherry! Let loose a little!" Two-Bit was laughing hysterically as he downed his third beer. I was still clutching the original bottle he had handed me, still more than half of the amber liquid sloshing around inside. Two-Bit hiccupped, signaling Buck for another. I rolled my eyes, taking another sip. Two-Bit had his arm wrapped around a dark-haired girl, and I suddenly wondered about the girl he had been with the other night. I don't think he realized I had been at the restaurant, so I wasn't going to ask. I sat rigidly on the bar stool, observing everything around me. I definitely didn't fit in here, and I wasn't going to pretend that I did. I'd probably sneak out once Two-Bit was drunk enough not to remember me. I sighed and propped my elbows up on the counter, closing my eyes. I listened to glasses clinking, loud laughter, and country music. The place was giving me a headache. How could anyone stand it? I opened my eyes to find Two-Bit buying the girl a drink, and kissing her thoroughly. My heart thudded, and I couldn't wipe the other girl from my mind. The blonde girl from the diner. Was she Two-Bit's girlfriend? Or was this girl his girlfriend? Did he even _have_ a girlfriend? Two-Bit was a nice guy, I didn't want to see him cheating on someone.

"Hey there darlin'." I caught someone sitting down beside me out of the corner of my eye. I flinched. The guy looked older. Much older.

"Hi." I said, looking him over once before glancing away. He seemed to be in his late twenties. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing spectacular. I shifted uncomfortably, and hoped he wouldn't continue to talk to me.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked me, moving closer. I turned towards him, smiling briefly.

"No thank-" a high pitched scream cut me off.

"You bastard!" a girl's voice screeched, and I turned towards the source. My eyes widened. Two-Bit's blonde girl from the other night was looking at him with disbelief and anger written all over her face. Two-Bit looked like the deer caught in headlights as he disentangled himself from the brunette girl.

"Kathy!" he exclaimed hurridly, getting up. "I didn't mean - it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh sure." she spat, glaring at him and wrestling with something on her finger. I realized it was a ring that was deftly tossed in Two-Bit's face. "I can't believe you!" she continued, a few tears streaking her face. Two-Bit moved towards her.

"Baby, you know she don't mean nothing to me! It was a mistake! I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah, okay Two-Bit! And what about the girl last weekend? And the one before that! Were they mistakes too? I can't keep forgiving you like this! We're over!"

"Kathy!" he shouted, chasing her through the crowd. I paled, and slouched back in my seat.

"Actually," I said hoarsely, turning back towards the man, "can I have that drink?"

* * *

><p>I giggled hysterically as Jack, the guy who had bought me a drink, draped a heavy arm over my slender shoulders. I had had more than a few drinks, and was feeling more than a little tipsy.<p>

"You're really really pretty, ya-you know that?" Jack hiccupped, and grabbed my chin. I moved away, tipping the remainder of my beer bottle into my mouth. Then it slipped from between my fingers, and broke against the hard wood floor.

"Oops!" I laughed, bending down to try and pick it up, and fell out of my seat. Jack laughed, and got down to help me up. I took his hand, laughing and falling all over him. Then he kissed me, and I leaned into his lap, kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. Then suddenly, he was wrenched away from me. I was completely confused, and I fell backwards. I was braced for the pain of fall against the counter, and it took me a few minutes to realize someone had caught me. I staid like that, feeling absolutely confused as I watched Two-Bit take a swing at Jack. I wondered vaguely who was supporting me. Two-Bit was beating him up, I realized, and I laughed. I don't know why I was laughing. Why was Two-Bit beating him up anyway? My feet slipped, and whoever was holding me pulled me onto my feet roughly.

"Jesus christ, can't you fucking stand?" I recognized the irritated voice, but couldn't place it. I tried to turn my head to see their face, but only ended up falling on my butt. They laughed in amusement, and pulled me back up, gripping my upper arm -Bit finally strode back over, looking at me unamused.

"You sure can pick 'em Cherry." he said with a sigh. I laughed out loud.

"Thank you!" I said, finally finding my footing. Whoever had been holding me, released my arm with an irritated sigh. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks Dal." he said, and grabbed my wrist. "I didn't think she'd even have a drink, let alone get drunk! We better bring her home."

"Yeah, yeah." Dally said, crossing his arms. So Dallas had been holding me. I looked up at him as Two-Bit towed me along. He looked down at me in amusement before walking ahead of us both and out the door. Two-Bit led me to a waiting car. An uninterested looking boy was behind the wheel.

"Hey Steve, thanks for coming man." Two-Bit slapped his arm through the open window.

"Yeah, I had to come." he said, with a smirk. "Didn't believe my ears when Dal here told me you managed to get a Soc for a date."

"Hey, it ain't a date man." Two-Bit laughed. "Cherry an' I are just friends."

"Yeah, whatever. Just put her in the back, will ya?" Two-Bit brought me around to the back of the car, and I got in obediently. Two-Bit went around to the passenger side, and Dallas climbed in next to me. I was giggling again, and hiccupping. Dally rolled his eyes.

"Where to, Miss Valance?" Two-Bit asked cheerfully.

"212 Jamison!" I laughed, finding my address hysterical. Two-Bit cracked up, and Steve took off for my house. Then I started off, talking about everything and nothing.

"Do you ever shut up?" Dally finally asked me. I giggled, and shrugged. Finally, Steve pulled up in front of my house.

"Well, here we are!" Two-Bit announced. Dally looked at me, and smirked.

"God, finally." he said. "You have got to be the most annoying drunk I've ever met. Right up there with fucking Two-Bit for chrissake! Never shuttin-" I looked at him angrily, and then leaned across the backseat and kissed him drunkenly.

"Do you ever shut up?" I mocked him, and then got out of the car. I almost fell completely forward, and luckily Two-Bit caught me. I could hear Steve laughing hysterically from inside the car, and looked back. Dally had a completely shocked look plastered across his face. His light blue eyes were wide, and his mouth was open. I smiled contentedly. Two-Bit shook his head.

"You're crazy, ya know that?" he laughed out loud. Two-Bit set me down on my front steps, and then retreated back to the car and they drove off. I fell back against the porch sighed, and smiled. Dallas Winston had some soft lips.

**REVIEW! They make my day (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know I have been missing from Fanfiction for a while now. You're welcome to hate me! (: And this is a sad excuse for a chapter. If you can even call it one. It's pathetically short. But I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! Here we go, the drama is starting! I hope you like it. It's probably a little boring, but it's and important chapter. Feel free to yell at me to update faster. I know I need to (: **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. S.E. HINTON DOES! **

"Cherry, are you sick?" I woke up to my mother shaking my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over. My head was pounding and I couldn't get out of bed if my life depended on it.

"Yes." I croaked. She sighed, moving her hand to my forehead.

"Well, your father and I are headed to church. You stay in bed, honey." she smoothed back my hair, and patted the sheets down. "I'm going to grab you some aspirin." she added, moving down the hall to the bathroom. I listened to her rummaging around, and then the sound of the water running. She came back quickly with a glass of water and a pill. She placed it on my bedside table.

"Thanks." I mumbled through dry lips. I sat up almost immediately downing the pill in one gulp. Mom smiled and patted my knee. Then she left with a quick "feel better!" I slipped back down the headboard and under the covers. So this was what a hangover felt like. Oh, don't get me wrong, I've had a beer or two before. I've just never gotten rip-roaring drunk before. Until last night. Until goddamn _Two-Bit_! The next time I saw him I was going to - OH GOD! I nearly fell out of the bed remembering what I had done last night. I tumbled out of the bed, and fell to the ground next to the bedside table. I grabbed the phone and dialed quickly.

"Marcia!"

"Cherry, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No! Oh my god…I'm going to die."

"Cherry, what's wrong? Are you-"

"I kissed Dallas Winston."

* * *

><p>"Tell me <em>everything<em>."

I was curled up on the couch downstairs with my fingers wrapped around a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Marcia was looking at me with wide eyes.

"I don't even know. It's kind of blurry."

"Were you _drunk_?"

"Ummm…."

"Cherry!"

"What? Two-Bit tricked me into it! Some guy you picked, Marcia."

"Shut up!" she snapped playfully. I managed a grin.

"I don't know. All I remember is feeling very annoyed and I couldn't think of any other way to shut him up. So ummm….I guess I just kissed him."

There was a moment of silence. And then,

"Was it good?"

"Marcia!"

"What?"

I got up and moved into the kitchen dumping the empty mug into the sink. Marcia followed me in, leaning up against the counter.

"If you kissed a hood while you were drunk, I wonder what else you'd do…" Marcia was smirking. I looked at her in annoyance.

"Shut up. It was your boyfriend who got me drunk!"

"Two-Bit is _not_ my boyfriend."

"But you wish he was." I retorted. Marcia was about to snap back when the phone rang. I sighed closing my eyes.

"Could you get that?" I asked. "I don't feel like talking to anyone." I was secretly afraid it was Two-Bit calling to laugh in my face. But that was highly unlikely. Marcia picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked. Then her eyes widened. "Umm…yeah. She's right here." she looked at me with eyes wide and mouthed _"It's Bob." _my chest tightened, but I took the phone from her.

"Hello?" I asked, dreading the voice on the other side.

"Cherry!" it sounded like he had been holding in his breath. "I'm so sorry, you know I didn't mean it! I would never hurt-"

"Well, you did. And it's too late Bob. I'm sick of it. I'm _done_."

"Cherry, babe-" he was pleading with me.

"Bob, I'm serious." I shot right back. Then suddenly he got quiet. My stomach turned over. I knew he was going to blow. But he caught me off guard.

"I know where you were last night." he said, his voice oddly calm. I felt cold all over. _How did he know_?

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, completely unprepared for that.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Cherry." he said, very seriously. "Get back together with me, or I'll spread it all over school. How little Miss Perfect got drunk with a bunch of greasers."

"Bob, I-"

"I'm serious, Cherry."

"I….how did you find out?"

"You think I'd really tell you?" he asked, and sounded like he was smiling. I wanted to hit him. "So?" he asked, waiting for my reply. There was no way I was getting back together with the likes of _that_. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Just give me a little while to think, ok? A few days."

He paused.

"Alright." he agreed finally. "But only a few days."

"Deal." I sighed, and hung up. Marcia was staring at me.

"What did he say?" she asked, wringing her hands. I could feel myself getting pale.

"He knows all about last night. I have to get back together with him, or he's going to tell the whole school."

"Oh my god! How did he find out?"

"I don't know." I was creeped out. Had he followed me? Or had someone been there that I hadn't seen? I suddenly felt very sick. I closed my eyes for a minute, my head was spinning.

"Cherry, are you alright?" Marcia walked towards me. I nodded roughly.

"I'm fine." I sighed, looking at her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me. I looked at her warily.

"I have no idea."

**Sooooo, whatcha think? Review, and let me know! Also, PM me if you want to talk about anything! -Meg(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wowwwww I am so so so so sorry I have not updated in like 20 years. BUT YEAH! So basically I have not written a thing in months, so I'm sorry if this is sucky. Buuut at least I got through my major writer's block on this story. I honestly had no idea how to continue it. BUT here's chapter 6! :D Yayyy! Oh yeah, and HAPPY LATE 4****TH**** OF JULY! YAYY FOR THE USA! (: Lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I had fun writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. All characters belong to the lovely S.E. Hinton. **

You would think a girl's day couldn't get any worse after her ex-boyfriend calls her with the surprise of blackmailing her into dating him again. Well, this wasn't the case in my life. Marcia had sat there for a while with me after, trying to think up a way for me to get out of this situation. Obviously, I couldn't date Bob. Obviously, the whole school could not find out that I'd been out drinking with a bunch of greasers. I was stuck. When Marcia finally had to leave, I walked her to the door, waving goodbye. That's when I froze.

My car was missing.

I had left it in the parking lot at Buck's. Or, Two-Bit had. I was so drunk last night I hadn't even realized Two-Bit had called Steve to come get us, instead of taking my car. He was _so_ scatterbrained. I cursed, slamming the front door behind me and stalking into the kitchen. God damn Two-Bit! I dug around in the kitchen drawers for a while, finally digging up a phone book. I found a few names listed under Mathews, but only one with an address in the east side. I dialed it quickly, fuming with anger.

"Hello?" a little girl's voice answered. I was surprised momentarily, I hadn't been expecting a little girl.

"Hello," I said, curling a piece of hair around my finger. "Is Two-Bit there?"

"No," the little girl answered, and it sounded like she was thinking hard. "I think he might be at Soda's house. Who is this?"

"This is Cherry." I said, sighing. Of course Two-Bit wouldn't be home. "Who is this?"

"Rose." the girl answered, coughing. "I'll tell him you called."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you. Bye."

"Bye." Rose chirped, hanging up. I sighed, flipping through the phone book once more. This time, looking for a Curtis. I found them with ease, and dialed the number clumsily. Someone picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" a deep voice I didn't recognize answered.

"Um…hi." I said, kind of nervously. "Is Two-Bit there? I heard I could find him here."

"Yeah, hang on. Who is this?" the voice asked, sounding slightly tired.

"Cherry Valance." I said, closing my eyes.

"Oh…okay." I could hear the surprise in his voice. So, he recognized my name. "TWO-BIT!" he yelled, and I jumped away from the reciever. I could hear Two-Bit's mumbled reply.

"_What?" _he called, back sounding annoyed.

"_Get your lazy ass up." _the man on the phone said. _"There is a Miss Cherry Valance on the phone for you." _it sounded like he was biting back a laugh, now. Suddenly there was a chorus of laughter, and someone went _"Whooo!" _I could hear Two-Bit swearing at them, and telling them all to shut up. I bit back a laugh of my own.

"Hello?" Two-Bit's exasperated voice called.

"Hi, Two-Bit." I said, leaning on the counter.

"Cherry," Two-Bit said, laughing. "I told you that wasn't a date last night! What're you doin' callin' me up?" I heard someone snort in the background, and yell something. I rolled my eyes.

"I could care less," I said, snorting myself.

"Well, then why are you calling _me_? Are you sure you don't want _Dallas_ on the phone?" I heard someone curse in the background, and a lot of hooting laughter. I felt myself growing red. I chose to ignore his comment, feeling too embarrassed.

"Two-Bit, where the _hell_ is my car?" I demanded, mad now. There wasn't an answer for a little bit.

"Oh, shit." Two-Bit finally said, sounding kind of nervous. "I forgot about that."

"Yeah," I said, crossly. "You're an idiot."

"Damn! Alright, we'll come get you, and then we're gonna find it."

"Good." I snapped, sighing. "You know, _none_ of this would have happened if you didn't _insist_ on kidnapping me last night and taking me out!"

"I did not kidnap you!" Two-Bit said, pretending to be offended. "And besides, you know you're secretly glad I did because you got to rape Dally in the back of Steve's car!"

"What?" I screeched into the phone, my eyes widening. "I only kissed him!"

"So you admit it!" Two-Bit cackled. "Sherri Valance kissed Dallas Winston!" he screamed into the phone, and with a cheerful "be right there!" he hung up. I groaned, laying my head down on the cool counter. What the hell had I gotten myself into? Two-Bit was insane. I ran upstairs and got ready, dressing a little less Socier this time. About fifteen minutes later, a horn honked out front. I ran a brush through my hair as a last minute decision, and then ran downstairs and outside. A beat up, Ford pick up was idiling next to the curb. Sodapop Curtis was behind the wheel this time, with Steve Randle in the passenger side. Two-Bit was hanging out of the back window, a goofy grin on his face. He waved at me.

"Hey there, Mrs. Winston!" he called out, laughing. I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I snapped, yanking the door open forcefully. Two-Bit cackled, and Steve snorted. I could see Soda trying to bite back a laugh. Two-Bit pushed over so I could sit down, and slapped my shoulder playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"So, where to?" Sodapop asked, looking at Two-Bit.

"Well, to Buck's I guess." Two-Bit shrugged, looking at me. "That's where we left it."

"That's where _you_ left it." I corrected him, eyes narrowed.

"Fine, fine." Two-Bit surrendered. "That's where I left it." I smiled, satisfied.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence, before of course, Two-Bit filled it.

"So, Cherry," he said, and I groaned inwardly. I totally saw this coming. "I didn't realize you liked ol' Dal so much!" he raised an eyebrow at me. Soda laughed this time, and I crossed my arms, giving Two-Bit a cool look.

"I don't." I said icily, not amused. Two-Bit smirked, laughing.

"Oh, sure." he said, mimicking me and crossing his arms across his chest. "You can't fool me, Miss Valance. I know you've been dying to get your hands on Dallas 'More Complicated Than A Girl' Winston for weeks."

"I have not." I retorted, self-consciously fixing my hair. "Two-Bit, I was drunk."

"Ah," Two-Bit said, raising a hand, "And who's fault is that?"

"Um…your's." I said, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Or is it?" Two-Bit said, grinning. "Because…well, yeah, actually it is." Steve snorted again, turning around to look at Two-Bit.

"God man, are you sure you aren't hammered right now?"

"Steve," Two-Bit said, "Of course I'm not drunk, it's ten in the morning."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Steve muttered, turning back around.

"We're here." Soda said, finally piping up.

I brightened, seeing my car in the lot.

"You're lucky," I said, looking at Two-Bit, "that it's still here!" I hopped out of the truck, walking towards my car. Two-Bit followed me, along with Soda and Steve. I stopped short in front of the car. _God damn, TwoBit_. All of the tires had been considerately slashed. I stared at for a few minutes before turning on Two-Bit. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Two-Bit!" I hollered, feeling helpless. What the hell was I going to do?

"Well this sucks." Two-Bit said, fidgetting.

"It's fine." Soda said, grinning. "We can just take it to the DX." I brightened again, at that.

"Really?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Sure," Soda grinned at me, and I couldn't help but be struck by how gorgeous he was. "Steve and I can change the tires, free."

"Are you serious?" I gaped at him.

"Yeah, are you serious, man?" Steve said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Of course!" Soda said. "It's not a problem."

"Thank you, so much!" I said, practically squealing. I jumped forward, hugging Soda tightly around the waist. He hugged me back in surprise, and I pulled away. He looked at little flustered. Steve smirked at him. I just smiled brightly. Two-Bit laughed.

"Alright then!" he said, "Let's get this thing to the DX!"

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm kind of an asshole, I know. I haven't updated this in over a year! Don't ask me how, but I've somehow managed to become re-inspired to continue writing this. I didn't think I would. Buuuuut, here we are. I started this story when I was fourteen, and some parts of it make me cringe. I don't really know if my writing has improved…and this probably isn't a very good judge of it. Hopefully this writing doesn't seem forced, because it's new and I wrote it in probably forty-five minutes and it's 1 AM where I am. Oh well. I thought I might as well write it, and post it, while I was freshly motivated and inspired. I hope you like it. If you do, or don't, PLEASE feel free to let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely, unfortunately, do not own The Outsiders. **

**OH. Also, it has been an extremely long while since I've written in Cherry's mind, and/or about these characters, so if any of them seem out of character, let me know. Their personalities didn't come as easily to me this time around as they usually do. Hopefully it seems somewhat realistic. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Really<em>, I should pay you. I don't feel right."

I pleaded with Sodapop, crossing and uncrossing my ankles in a fidgety manner as I watched him and Steve replace the tires on my car.

"Absolutely not, Cherry!" Soda laughed, and Steve rolled his eyes muttering something about Soda and girls. Two-Bit had disappeared somewhere in the store part of the gas station, undoubtedly swiping a pack of cigarettes, or stealing something unnecessary. "We're letting you go, free of charge." Soda said. I sighed loudly, my breathe fanning a few strands of red hair out across my face. I was scrambling for a way to repay them, knowing very well that I couldn't just get away completely free of charge. I hated gifts, anyway.

Soda was humming quietly as he replaced one of the back tires, and Steve was wiping sweat off his forehead with a dirty rag, watching his friend. He had a smear of oil across one of his cheeks, and his lower lip jutted out in a grouchy scowl. I knew that Steve wasn't particularly happy about Sodapop's decision to give me a free tire change.

"Sodapop, I always knew you were a pansy, but this one takes the damn _cake_!"

Two-bit's trilling laughter rang out through the DX, and Soda looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at Two-Bit in bewilderment. I momentarily halted my obsessive ankle-crossing and looked up as well. Two-Bit was nearly shaking with laughter, and he had a piece of paper clutched in his left fist. He smoothed out the crumpled up notebook paper and cleared his throat. Just as he was about to begin reading, he was overcome with unstoppable laughter, doubling over in his glee. It took him a few moments to compose himself but he did, barely, and cleared his throat unnecessarily, again. He straightened up, and looked at Sodapop with a shit-eating grin.

"Dear _Sandy_," he began, his grin growing wider. A look of utter terror settled onto Soda's face as he looked frantically at his friend. The wrench he had clutched in his hand dropped to the concrete floor loudly, and he lunged across the garage towards Two-Bit in an instant.

"Give that to me, Two-Bit!" he shouted, but Two-Bit swiveled out of his grasp, laughing in delight.

"I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me-," Two-Bit read loudly, holding the letter out of Soda's grasp, who had jumped on him. He was holding onto Two-Bit in a sort of piggy-back style, and was reaching around to his front to try and grab the paper from him. Two-Bit stumbled forward, landing somewhat haphazardly against the hood of my car. He had his long arms outstretched, out of Soda's grasp.

"You're the prettiest girl I _ever_ met, and I can't _wait_ to get to know you better."

"Two-Bit I'm gonna strangle you!" Soda hollered, and he smacked Two-Bit in the head in his attempt to wrestle the letter from him. Two-Bit laughed, struggling and gasping against Soda as he fell to the dusty floor of the garage, still holding onto that paper for dear life.

"I _know_ I only known you for a short while, but-" Two-Bit cut off with a howl as Soda yanked him back by the hair, and stomped on his hand rather forcefully. He ripped the letter out of Two-Bit's outstretched fingers and shredded it up dramatically. His face was a dark shade of red, and he pushed Two-Bit hard as he threw the ripped up letter in the trash. I couldn't help the small, tinkling laugh that slipped from between my teeth, and Soda glanced at me momentarily. He was so embarrassed. Two-Bit was rolling with laughter on the ground, and Steve was even grinning from his spot by the rear of my car. I saw him break down in silent laughter when Soda turned away from him, and he looked at me with laughing eyes. I returned the grin, happy that Steve was acknowledging me in a positive way, even if it was at Soda's expense.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked Two-Bit harshly, and Two-Bit gave him an innocent smile.

"It was in the desk drawer behind the counter, lover boy." Soda glared pointedly at him, but didn't say anything else to him.

"Sorry about that," Soda finally said hastily, looking at me. He was still a bright shade of red, and looked mortified. I smiled easily.

"It's fine," I laughed. "Certainly entertaining."

"You got that right." Steve smirked, and laughed. Two-Bit was grinning devilishly.

"I didn't even know you _could _write Soda," he said. "That was very beautiful." he drawled, an innocent look on his face. Soda cast him a glare.

"Shut up, Two-Bit." he said, tossing a used rag at his face. Two-Bit scoffed indignantly, but didn't say anything after that. We sat there quietly for a few more minutes, Steve finishing up my car with a slight smile on his face. Suddenly the perfect way of repayment popped into my mind.

"I know!" I said brightly, and Soda looked at me curiously. "How 'bout I take you boys over to the Dairy Queen for something? It's the least I could do, for changing my tires, and all."

Two-Bit's face brightened automatically, and Steve shrugged, but nodded his head in agreement. Soda was the one who faltered.

"Cherry, we can't let you do that. I said we would do this for fr-,"

"Nonsense!" Two-Bit cut Soda off in the middle of his sentence, stepping forward animatedly. "Lead the way Miss Valance, I'm starving!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was rather short, I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna try to write and upload the next chapter tomorrow or the next day, depending on how much time I have. I know what I'm planning to do for the DQ scene, so hopefully I'm not feeling lazy and actually write it! Let me know what you thought of this. And thanks for reading my probably less than decent writing. (: <strong>


End file.
